Storm's Challenges
by Silverstorm13
Summary: The challenges I've done for different forums. Chapter 2: What if the story of Little Red Riding Hood took place in the Warriors world? Told from the perspective of the wolf.
1. Tired of Waiting

**I wrote this as a challenge for The Clan Cat Cafe.**

**Description: **A fourteen moon old apprentice, tired of waiting for his/her warrior ceremony, sets out to do something heroic in order to prove that they are worthy of a warrior name. Does their expedition turn out as they expected? That's up to you to find out.

**Word requirement: **800 minimum; no maximum

**OC or canon:** OC

**Type:** One-shot

* * *

Poke. Poke. Harder poke.

"Goway, sleeping," the patched apprentice mumbled, his words mixing together incoherently. He flailed his paw blindly, trying to hit whoever was bothering him.

"Spottedpaw, it's time to get up," someone whispered next to him. His ears flattened against his head. He had already reached the decision that he was not waking up, the one fond of poking might as well give up. He felt teeth grip the scruff of his neck and was about to let out a yowl when the voice spoke again.

"Don't you dare make a sound. Get. Up," Darkriver meowed quietly but firmly, for who could it be but her. No one else ever talked to him. The black warrior sighed before continuing, "If you don't get up now, I'll get a lizard from the valley and drop it on you when you least expect it."

Spottedpaw shuddered in disgust. Lizards were so creepy with their scaly skin, staring eyes, and tails that just broke off randomly. How could she even threaten such a thing!

The long-furred apprentice rolled over onto his paws and slowly stood. His yellow eyes blinked several times as they adjusted to the darkness. After a few seconds, he could make out Darkriver's silhouette in front of him.

With a flick of her tail, the black warrior padded out of the apprentices' den. Spottedpaw contemplated curling up and going back to sleep, but an image of a lizard flashed in his mind, and he padded out after her.

"How come you woke me up?" Spottedpaw wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when we get in the tunnels."

"Why hasn't the guard seen us? Wait, tunnels!"

"I may or may not have slipped poppy seeds into her prey. Now shush!"

Apprentice and warrior crossed the open area of the cavern WillowClan called their camp. There were many entrances to tunnels in the stone walls, passages which led to many places in or on the mountain. Darkriver quietly led the apprentice into one of these holes.

Spottedpaw felt earth turn to cold stone, the sides of the tunnel pressed against his fur causing panic to rise in his chest. Darkness, darkness everywhere, he couldn't even see his whiskers. No sounds except the noise of his paws hitting the stone. No smells but the scent of fear. He had to get out, his heart was pounding in his ears. He had to run. Run! But he was frozen with terror.

"Why did you stop?" A voice cut through the panic. He saw Darkriver turn around to look at him, her blue eyes glowing in the dark. "Spottedpaw, what's wrong?" He could breathe again, the passageway wasn't collapsing on him.

"I'm afraid of small spaces," he confessed quietly as he began moving again.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot. We should be out of here before long," Spottedpaw could hear the concern in her voice. She shouldn't worry, he'd be fine.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Didn't I tell you? I guess not. Well, you're fourteen moons, and you're still not a warrior because no one wants to admit you exist because they think you're a mistake. And I want an apprentice so I figured we'd team up. Only the strongest warriors can reach the top of the mountain so they'll have to listen to us when we bring back a sprig from the Pine," Darkriver finished, obviously pleased with her insane plan.

"That's insane," Spottedpaw pointed out. But...it could work. If they were very careful.

"Never stopped me before," the black warrior said. They carried on in silence for almost a minute.

"Could you keep talking, please?" Spottedpaw meowed as he felt a slight touch of panic.

"Okay." Darkriver began to ramble about everything from the weather to the prey she had caught that day. Her voice washed over him like a gentle stream, and before he knew it, they were nearing the end of the tunnel.

A slight breeze ruffled the apprentice's fur, and he purred. Spottedpaw could see a faint light up ahead that grew steadily brighter as they near the end of the tunnel. He smiled as his face was bathed in moonlight. Fresh air filled his lungs, and his swiveling ears could detect the whistle of the wind. Stars shone brightly above him, the spirits of his parents watching over him.

Darkriver draped her tail over his back, and he turned to smile at the black warrior. "Where would I be without you?" he wondered. She was the only one who didn't care that he was half-clan. The only one who ever spoke to him, and now she was helping him become a warrior. He hoped that someday he could be as kind as her.

"Oh, don't start getting all sentimental on me. Come on. We have a mountain to climb."


	2. Warriors Fables: Little Red Ribbon

**Description:** Choose a well-known fairy tail and convert it to fit the warriors world. Must be written from the perspective of the villain.

**Word requirement:** 700 minimum; no maximum

**OC or canon: **OC

**Forum:** The Clan Cat Cafe

* * *

_Little Red Ribbon_

A wolf slipped soundlessly through the bushes on the outskirts of the cats' territory. He could feel his stomach growling for he had not eaten in many days. It was not on account of his hunting skills, he was sure, but because when borders were decided he had gotten the short end of the stick.

One could argue that it was an act of weakness to allow cats to take his territory and at times he thought so himself, but one could not argue with the courage and sheer number of the cats. So here he was at the edge of their territory biding his time until he would get his revenge. For he would get his revenge, one could no more dispute the cunning and intelligence of the wolf than they could the numbers of the cats.

The black wolf's ears pricked at the sound of a young cat crashing through the undergrowth. He sniffed the air and discovered it was the one they call Little Red Ribbon. This could be fun.

Her real name was Flowerpaw, or at least that was what he had heard. Well known for being the dullest of the cats' trainees, she always had a red ribbon tied around her neck. He crept closer and saw that the ginger she-cat had a couple of mice in her jaws. The wolf emerged out the bushes to speak with her.

"Little Red Ribbon, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing outside your territory?" the wolf asked, sending a pleasant smile her way.

The cat looked up in surprise, to her it must have looked like he appeared out of thin air. She set her mice down on the grass and meowed, "Grandmother is sick so I'm bringing her prey."

Ah, Grandmother, the old loner that all the little cats seemed to love for her stories. If he set this up right he would have two meals before sunset.

"But what is a young cat like you doing running errands on a beautiful day like this? Just look at all the pretty flowers blooming around us," the wolf said, his voice smooth as honey.

Little Red Ribbon's eyes widened as she looked at the scenery around her. Offhand the wolf could have told her that sunlight was trickling in though the leaves of the strong oaks around them and that many different types of flowers stuck their faces out over the grass, he could even hear birdsong all around them, but the ginger cat was finding out these things for herself. She had obviously been trying so hard not to trip on grass and fall on her face that she had neglected to notice the day around her, the wolf almost laughed.

Little Red Ribbon let out a cry of joy and began to pick various flowers. Seeing that the cat was distracted he scarfed down the mice and ran in the direction of Grandmother's clearing.

The wind whistled in his ears as he leapt over a log blocking the path. The wolf let out a yelp as his paw landed on a sharp stone, but kept going with only an irritated growl. He stopped when the packed down earth of the path turned to the tall grass of the old cat's clearing.

He quickly spotted the old she-cat sleeping under a willow tree on the edge of a stream. The wolf gobbled her up and prepared to wait for Little Red Ribbon.

It was not long until the ginger cat appeared at the edge of the forest, a daisy held carefully in her jaws. She set down the flower to talk.

"Grandmother, where are you? I have brought you a daisy to brighten your day," she meowed, trying to see over the tall grass.

"Over here," the wolf called in the highest voice he could muster, it made him feel a little silly. Little Red Ribbon picked up the flower and padded in his direction.

"Oh, Grandmother. What big ears you have!" she exclaimed as she got close enough to see him. The daisy dropped from her mouth.

The wolf's brain scrambled for an answer before he remembered this was Little Red Ribbon. "All the better to hear you with, my dear."

"But, Grandmother, what big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with."

"I don't understand, Grandmother. Your teeth are so big and sharp!" the apprentice exclaimed. Her eyes were wide as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Foolish kit," the wolf barked. Then he gobbled the cat up and went on his merry way, feeling he had done the world a great service by ridding it of such stupidity.


End file.
